Shroom
Shroom is a mixed-raced male that was born in the same planet as Chlorophyll, He seems to have known her for many years, and saved her from a forested planet. Like Chlorophyll, his name that he is known as is actually a nickname, but Shroom is a little different, nobody apart from him knows his real name, not even Chlorophyll, who seems to manage to charm Shroom into nearly anything. His accent is British mixed with American (The American sounds slightly dominant though) Appearance Shroom has light brown skin and moderately long dreadlocks, the top part tied so it is on the back on his neck and the bottom is left free so it just manages to touch his shoulders. He used to have a cloak and pants made from dead plant life, but Chlorophyll decided to steal his style and force him to wear a pirate cloak and shorts, stolen from a random robotic pirate ship. Powers Shroom hasn't had a chance to show most of his powers, but some have been seen. He has a large number of magical coins, of which only people from a certain place can harness, implying that Shroom and Chlorophyll came from the same place of birth. These coins give Shroom abilities, very powerful abilities. Equipment / Weapons Spinning shield: A red circular shield that is decorated with some strange language, the edge of the shield is bladed and can spin freely, making some interesting attacks available. Divine reflector: A blue circular shield decorated with prayers in a strange language; the inscriptions asking the sun guardian for strength, this shield is covered with cyan energy, and can be used to make some strange attacks. Both of these shields are strapped to his upper back, both placed somewhere around his shoulderblades. Shroom's person is covered with many small weapons and objects, all covered with the same strange language. History Shroom, was the son of a very well made man, who decided to live outside the cities and towns in a massive house in the forests. His father managed to teach him well about fighting and survival, and did not show loving care as much as complete respect and proudness for his son. He did not approve, however, at the group of friends Shroom had managed to pick up, in which Shroom was the chosen leader; Shroom's father thought that too much power at a young age could ruin his character, he tried and failed to pull Shroom away from his leadership. ... A few years later, when Shroom was about 13, Shroom's father in an opening in the forests found Yuuka, she had fallen from her flock in a storm. Shroom's father took her as his daughter, and did not pay much attention to S hroom anymore, and would not allow Yuuka to join Shroom's gang of friends. ... A few months after that Shroom found Moss, and Shroom befriended her, loosing all of his friends in the process. It was at this time that Shroom's father left for unknown reasons, and left Shroom, Yuuka and Moss (Who now lived at Shroom's father's house) to live in the house on their own, putting Shroom in charge. ... A few years after that, when Shroom was about 18, the trio decided that they should go and explore other places, they were not very wanted in their planet anyway. Shroom had been making a ship and an array of robots for most of his life, so Shroom, Moss and Yuuka went out on the ship to explore outside the planet. Moss somehow was deposited onto a forested planet by accident, where she stayed for two years. Meanwhile Shroom left Yuuka in an escape pod and went to rescue Moss, destroying his ship in the process. Moss had a malfunctioning teleportation coin in her possession, which she was too scared to use in case she was transported to somewhere dangerous. Her fear was completely taken away when Shroom arrived, and they managed to escape the planet unharmed. ...A measure of time after that, they arrived on Vi's ship, on which they made friends with most of the inhabitants and managed to summon Yuuka from her long stay in the escape pod (which is freaking huge, mind you). ...He is currently on the hangar, with his remade ship made from his rival, Kedo. Trivia *Shroom actually hates eating mushrooms. *Shroom hates Terugans, even though he hasn't ever met one. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Shroom